


Don't You Forget About Me

by teamstargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamstargaryen/pseuds/teamstargaryen
Summary: It's Saturday, so that means the troublemakers and worst truants of the week have to serve their punishment under Mr. Bolton's supervision. Sansa, Jon, Gendry, Sam and Arya are all stuck together for 8 hours, what could go wrong?





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I owe a lot of credit to @sardoniyx on tumblr for prompting me to get off my butt and actually write a Jonsa fic. So far this is a one off, I'm not sure if more will come later... if it does, it does and if it doesn't well... it doesn't. \
> 
> Relationship notes: In this AU Sansa, Jon and Arya are not related. Sansa is raised by divorced Ned & Catelyn (I KNOW, but at least they’re alive!); Jon knows his true parentage - Rhaegar and Lyanna (Lyanna isn't a Stark, and has been deceased for 10+ years, while Rhaegar hits the bottle pretty hard); Arya’s parents are now Brienne and Sandor, because they would raise a complete basket case right? Sam and Gendry have their canon parents, and Gendry has been legitimized because why not?

  
[PHOTO SET CREDIT](http://sardoniyx.tumblr.com/post/165859930796/jonsa-aus-the-breakfast-club-jonsaexchange)

“Come on, you can’t do anything about this?” Sansa pleads, her father was given the charge of driving her to school on the overcast morning. Despite the fact that she had detention, she still dressed to the nines; pink blouse, mauve skirt, ankle boots and a leather jacket. Her long auburn hair was down, and gently curled around her pale face. “You skipped, and you got caught.. There isn’t much I can do for it Sans,” the deep, gravely voice of her father disappointed her. “But you’re the warden of the north!” she cried, this was her favorite excuse to get him to put his fast down. “Sansa, I cannot intervene here and you know that. Though I will make it up to you, just go in there and behave yourself.” Ned didn’t have a choice, he had to show the others in the northern council that he could discipline his children. Before getting out of the car Sansa gave her father one last scathing look, and then slammed the door shut.

Breathing in the crisp winter air, Sansa watched as her father drove away leaving her there on the sidewalk. It was the first time she noticed the other cars, all parents dropping their kids off; Gendry was getting yelled at by Mr. Baratheon, Arya was literally pushed out of the car by her parents, and Sam looked like he was going to cry as Mrs. Tarly lectured him. Feeling as if she got off easy, Sansa made her way into the school. Mr. Bolton was waiting for them in the library, and she was the first to arrive. “Have a seat Miss Stark,” his voice and stare had a matching iciness to it that made her cringe. Taking a seat at the first table, Sansa peeled her jacket off and got her purse and lunch bag situated on the table.

It felt like forever for everyone to file in, Mr. Bolton bringing up the rear. “Well, well..” he drawled out as he surveyed them all. Sam and Arya taking their own tables, while Gendry joined Sansa. They were friendly, and had mutual friends but she hoped he wouldn’t annoy her. “I’d love to get this detention started, but we’re missing someone…” Bolton stood still, his eyes on the watch on his wrist. Looking around, Sansa looked at everyone in turn trying to figure out who was missing. “Sir, do we have to wait? I made plans for 3:30 and…” Sansa was speaking out of turn, and the look on Roose’s face told her to shut up. “Miss Stark, we will wait and we will be leaving later than expected. Your plans are of no concern to me,” he drawled out as the blush creep up her neck and settle into the apples of her cheeks.

Feeling ashamed of herself, Sansa didn’t look up until she heard the door to the library slam. The redhead felt her stomach churn as she watched Jon walk in. “Ah… Mr. Snow. Thank you for joining us today,” Bolton said pointedly. “Have a seat.” They all waited as Jon approached the table across from Sansa’s, his eyes scanning Sam and making him scuttle back to the next table. “So, now that we’re all here let’s go over the rules. For the next eight hours you will remain in here, there will be no talking, and you will not be leaving your seats.” As he spoke, Mr. Bolton passed out pieces of paper and pencils. “In order to complete today, you will write a thousand word essay explaining to me, who you are and what you stand for. You may not write the same word over a thousand times, anyone who does not complete the assignment will be back next Saturday. Any questions?” he didn’t expect any questions, he instilled fear into the students and yet Jon Snow’s hand was in the air.

“Mr. Snow?” he acknowledged him but knew that he wouldn’t have a real question. Jon had gotten comfortable, his wool coat draped along the wooden chair and his entire black outfit standing out among the rest of the crowd. “Does Tyrion Lannister know you stole his suit?” his brows furrowed, the look on his face serious and dark. It was a bold choice of words, and had drawn a few snickers from the rest of them. “As for that Mr. Snow, you will find out next Saturday.” It didn’t seem like Bolton was going to let them off easy, especially not Jon. Sansa silently willed Jon to keep quiet, and for once it worked. Mr. Bolton felt confident that the rest of them would give him trouble. “Now, I will be right across the hall. I hear so much of a whisper from you, and you’ll all regret it.” The clear recklessness and cruelty in Bolton had been well known, but this was Sansa’s first experience with it.

Once he walked out of the library, the five of them were still stunned. Though that didn’t last long, Jon readjusted his position to sit on the table and positioned himself to look at Sansa. “What do you say we get that door closed? We can’t have fun in here without some privacy,” he was speaking to her, the grey eyes roving over her figure like they’d crossed paths before. “We’re not supposed to get up,” piped up Sam, his voice squeaky as he didn’t believe he’d had the guts to speak up. Jon’s cold glare turned to him, “Then how do you expect us to impregnate the Queen of Love and Beauty?” he questioned, Jon was well aware of Sam’s crush on Sansa and didn’t mind exposing it for his amusement. Sansa in turn was embarrassed and couldn’t believe Jon would say something so vulgar.

“Hey, why don’t you shut up!” Gendry had thawed out, and was coming to defend Sansa. “Gen… don’t waste your breath, just ignored him.” she muttered, the blush returning to her face as she avoided Jon’s insistent gaze. “Hey, cherry…” his voice was crept along her skin and forced her attention onto him. When her blue eyes finally looked into his, she felt her stomach churn once again. “You couldn’t ignore me even if you tried,” a crooked smirk and wink were sent her way. Scoffing at the attention, she turned her head so the curtain of red hair would block Jon from sight. It was obvious he’d struck a chord with her, but now his issue was with Gendry. “I told you to leave her alone,” he said as he stood up, and made his way over to Jon. While Gendry had a height advantage, Jon didn’t have anything to lose and was a wild card in that respect. “Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, Ser?” Jon spat the word as an insult, he had no respect for the Knight Class and what they stood for. “I’ll take you down in two hits,” it was a powerful boast on Gendry’s part but the conviction he said it in was what drew Sansa’s attention back.

The movements between them were quick, and before Sansa knew it, Jon was in a choke hold. “Apologize to the lady,” Gendry’s voice was strained as he concentrated on not exerting too much force against Jon. “I… I'm…” he gasped out, his hand tapping on Gendry’s muscular arm. “Gendry! He can’t breathe, let him go…” her eyes were wide with fear, rising to her feet to try and intervene. When Gendry finally released Jon, the dark haired man had nothing but contempt in his eyes for the brute as he rubbed his throat. “That’s all you could muster? Since when have you and Red been going out?” Jon watched them, they awkwardly looked at each other and then at the floor; so they had gone out, but weren’t anymore. “Don’t worry sweets, the rest of the male population knows what women need.” his voice was low for only her to hear, the smirk and wink back to highlight his ruggedly handsome features.

As she recovered, Jon walked over to the door and slid the screw out of place before slowly shutting the door. Bolton would notice, and probably search him for the screw; so with good measure, Jon stuck the screw in one of the old fashioned card catalogue boxes and quickly took his seat. Gendry was comforting Sansa, but they were still out of their seats. “Better sit down… he’ll be in here in… five… four..” he watched the second hand on the clock, and once he got down to one the door slammed open and in marched Mr. Bolton. “Miss Stark! Mr. Baratheon! Why are you out of your seats?” Roose demanded, the star athlete and miss popular clearly were up to no good. “Gendry, go sit at the back table. Sansa, sit down.” He wouldn’t allow them to be near each other, temptation was clearly too high. “So, why is that door closed?” his slow drawling voice pierced all of them in different ways.

For the first time Arya had responded and hid her face in the big fluffy coat she wore. Sam stared at the table, too scared to look up. “Mr. Tarly… why.. Is the door closed?” Mr. Bolton had picked his prey, and while Sam was an easy target, Jon disliked it because Sam was his target. “I think the screw fell out, sir.” he was careful not to stare Mr. Bolton in the eye, it would’ve been too easy to smirk. “Was I talking to you Snow?” he bellowed, his rage clearly at a breaking point and scared the shit out of Sansa. “Sir, it was an accident… the world is an imperfect place, screws fall out all the time..” Jon continued, he liked Bolton’s attacks and could give back the attitude that he couldn’t at home. Bolton’s focus was on Jon, “Why you little…” he began but it was Sansa who spoke and interrupted next. “Sir, it really was an accident. I’m sure if you ask Mr. Hodor he can fix it for you,” the janitor in question was a soft spot for most of the students and faculty. While a large man, he was gentle and had a knowledge of how things worked. Jon snuck a glance at Sansa, trying to get her to shut up but this seemed to work and got Bolton off of their cases. “You might be on to something…” he turned and walked out, the door slamming behind him.

“Why did you do that? I can handle that asshole,” Jon rounded on Sansa, his pent up frustration now having no outlet other than on her. “Because… it’s not fair for him to berate all of us thanks to you being an idiot.” she spat back, the contempt in her face was something he’d never seen and was taken aback by it. “Damn red, I didn’t know you had that kind of fire..” his grey eyes twinkling as he retreated back to his seat, curious to what other surprises she had in store for him.


End file.
